¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Cranky Sky
Summary: Hana y Redseb reciben un regalo especial de parte de unas personas que son muy importantes para ellos... ¡Dedicado al cumpleaños de Hana y Redseb, 15 de agosto! (oneshot-drabble)


Hace apenas algunos años que todo finalmente era paz para el mundo, por así decirlo, luego de que la F.O.M terminara y que el Equipo Hao resultara ser el vencedor, todo había transcurrido con una transparencia y normalidad total, el Shaman King, como había prometido, había concedido un milagro a cada uno de los ganadores del equipo, el tiempo, como es fiel a avanzar, cayó sobre los hombros del joven que ahora cumplía recientemente sus quince años, al lado del hombre cuyo cumpleaños también caía el mismo día, su familia y amigos estaban alrededor suyo, y un enorme pastel con varias velas de cumpleaños lo adornaban, sumando las edades que cumplían independientemente los dos celebrados, era un día genial, un 15 de agosto por la noche grandioso.

Los invitados cantaban muy animadamente, mientras los cumpleañeros soplaban las velas al unísono, todos los invitados llevaban regalos, y más porque eran dobles, aplaudían y lanzaban confeti por todas partes, ¡Era un caos, pero uno bueno!

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hana, Redseb!–Gritaron todos mientras muy animados aplaudían.

–¡Gracias a todos por venir, en serio!– Dijo Redseb con una sonrisa.

–¡Eh, bueno, Hana ahora tienes quince y tú, Redseb, estás viejo, veintitrés!– Les dijo Horo dándoles una gran palmada en la espalda de cada quién.

–¡Oigan ¿Cuáles fueron sus deseos?!– Preguntó Ryu mientras sonreía.

–¡Eh, que eso no se dice Ryu jijiji!– Rió Yoh, quién estaba al lado del pastel junto con su esposa.

–Sí, es cierto, de lo contrario no se cumplirán.– Dijo Lyserg.

–Bien, ahora lo más importante.– Habló Hana. –¡Los regalos!– Todos cayeron hacia atrás.

–Tu interés me sorprende crío…– Susurró Chocolove.

–¡EH, que no soy un crío!– Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Dejen de decir crío… suena a caballos o algo así…– Dijo Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Bueno, pero como dijo Hana-chan… ¡Es decir! Hana-kun.– Sonrió Yoh. –¡Hay que abrir los regalos!–

Los regalos eran bastantes, y el tiempo para abrirlos todos no sería suficiente, sólo bastaba con decir que Hana estaba más que encantado con su nueva Tablet, y que Redseb estaba muy feliz con las llaves de la motocicleta que le habían regalado.

–Malgastar el dinero no es nuestra costumbre.– Habló Anna, sin embargo sonrió levemente. –Pero hoy es una excepción.–

–¡Sí, además, Hana, Redseb, ambos son nuestros hijos!– Sonrió. –Aunque sí que era raro cuando Redseb trató de llamarme papá por órdenes de mi abuela jijiji.– Rió.

–Bueno, todos se divierten, debo darles las gracias, aún después de lo ocurrido en la F.O.M.– Dijo mientras veía las llaves.

–¿Sigues pensando en eso?– Preguntó Hana. –¡Ya olvídalo jajaja!–

–Creo que tienes razón.– Dijo mientras sonreía.

–Redseb.– Llamó Yoh. –Lo ocurrido en el pasado ya no importa, ¡Lo que en verdad importa es el presente jijiji!–

–Yoh tiene razón.– Dijo Anna. –Es más importante velar por el futuro.–

–Sí.– Respondieron ambos mientras asentían.

La noche, que pasaba tranquilamente, dejó que todos siguieran divirtiéndose, hasta el punto en que no hizo falta que Ren y Horo pelearan, y que Anna los regañara junto con Pilika, todo era diversión, hasta que de pronto, Alumi llamó a Hana al tejado de la pensión, lugar donde él solía ir a relajarse.

–¿Qué tal la fiesta?– Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

–Ni me lo recuerdes.– Respondió con una media sonrisa.

–Ha sido una velada extraordinaria, tus padres son muy divertidos, ¿No te alegra estar con ellos?–Le preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban contemplando la luna.

–Supongo, aún me acostumbro.– Respondió.

–Qué mejor regalo que ese.– Suspiró ella.

–Sí, ¿Sabes qué otra cosa ha sido un regalo grandioso?– Le dijo mientras escondía su rostro detrás de su cabello.

–¿Cuál?– Preguntó ella volteándolo a ver.

–Pues… tú.– Respondió sonriendo mientras deseaba que el rubor en su rostro desapareciera.

–Cambiaste mucho durante la F.O.M, eso me encanta…– Dijo ella, que sin darle previo aviso, lo abrazaba.

–Aún me falta mucho.– Respondió.

–Bueno, si cada cumpleaños mejoras eso será fantástico, a propósito...– Divagó, mientras jugaba con su cabello entre sus dedos.

–¿Si…?– Insistió él, mientras la veía un poco confundido.

–Aún no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.– Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

–Jajaja, ¿De qué hablas? Ya me diste ese reloj apache genial.– Sonrió él mientras se lo mostraba.

–Bueno… es que… hay otra cosa.– Dijo desviando la mirada con una sonrisa.

–¿En serio, y qué es?– Preguntó él, mientras sonreía.

Hana abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir el contacto con los labios de la chica, que con el beso cerró los ojos esperando respuesta de su prometido, mientras ambos se sonrojaban, Hana pudo sentir que su corazón latía a mil por segundo, como si fuese inercia, en un acto reflejo la chica rodeó su cuello, y él la tomó por la cintura, ambos siendo observados por nada más que la luna, y mientras el viento movía sus cabellos, pudieron sentirse muy bien de sellar así su primer beso.

–Este regalo… fue mucho mejor.– Sonrió él mientras la veía, al momento de separarse.

Mientras tanto, Redseb se encontraba junto con Seyram al lado de un viejo árbol en el centro del patio, ambos observaban las estrellas, mientras Redseb suspiraba con una sonrisa.

–¿Y si nuestro padre aún viviera?– Preguntó.

–Sabes que él está muy orgulloso.– Respondió Seyram mientras veía el agua del pequeño estanque que ahí se encontraba.

–Sí, tienes razón.– Dijo mientras se mostraba calmado.

–Además, también somos Asakura y lo sabes.– Sonrió.

–Sí, lo sé, a veces las cosas no son como esperábamos, pero igual son muy buenas.– Rió levemente mientras veía una rana saltar hacia el estanque.

–Te pareces a él.– Le dijo Seyram mientras tomaba una roca y la lanzaba al agua.

–¿A quién?– Preguntó.

–A nuestro padre.– Sonrió.

–Gracias, después de todo, pertenecemos a una familia, sin dejar de ser parte de otra.– Redseb suspiró mientras dejaba ir con el viento el pasto que recién había cortado con la mano. –Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es seguir avanzando…–

–Debemos agradecerles el que nos hayan perdonado.– Habló Seyram mientras volvía a lanzar otra roca al agua.

–Sí, bueno, ahora lo más importante es pasarla bien con la familia.– Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

–¿Tú crees?– Sonrió ella mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse.–Feliz cumpleaños, Redseb.– Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

–Gracias.– Sonrió él.

–Oigan.– Dijo una voz mientras la persona propietaria se recostaba en el marco de la puerta corrediza.

–Anna-san.– Sonrió Redseb.

–Vengan adentro, aquí hace mucho frío.– Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba.

–¿Qué dices, Seyram, vamos?– Dijo él.

–Sí, sería lo mejor.– Respondió.

Mientras entraban, Redseb sintió que alguien le ponía una mano sobre el hombreo, y sin voltear a ver, suspiró para luego sonreír, mientas veía hacia el patio antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Gracias, papá.–

La luna, que cuidaba la noche, se mostraba en los cielos adornando la pensión, donde hace algunos minutos todos habían decidido ir a dormir luego de festejar un poco más, de tal manera que un joven de cabellos rubios veía la luna por la ventana, esta brillaba intensamente, mientras le daba tranquilidad, al lado de las estrellas.

Y no sólo él, en otra habitación, un hombre sonreía ante el día que había llevado, sonrió mientras, recostado en su futón, cerraba los ojos dejando que el viento entrara a través de la ventana entreabierta que tenía a su lado, con la luz de la luna alumbrando la habitación.

–Definitivamente, este fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos.– Sonrieron mientras cerraban los ojos, de esa manera podrían dormir tranquilos, esperando que el siguiente año… fuese igual de bueno…

_**FIN.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Bien bien bien! Hoy es un día especial, ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hana y Redseb yay \o/! Y para ello he decidido hacerles un pequeño fic, no muy largo, no muy corto, algo perfecto para describir un poco cómo estos dos verían su cumpleaños desde sus perspectivas, y ciertos regalos Jejeje… Bueno, nada más que decir, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hana, Redseb!**_


End file.
